They Understand
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: When her brother betrays her, he's the one to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and to assure everything will be okay... Now a TWO SHOT
1. Part I

**Authors Note: **I don't own anything except Jelena, the OC. Otherwise I would have a hell of a lot more money.

* * *

They Understand…

_I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me…_

She sighed softly and glanced at the ringing phone, which was playing the same song that had been stuck in her thoughts for the last few hours. She'd wanted to ring him so badly but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Nonetheless, with a faint sniffle she picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello…?" She said, voice thick with tears even though she knew exactly who was on the other end.

"_Sweetheart… are you okay?"_ His concerned voice asked, and she choked back a sob.

"No…"

"_Where are you? I'll come and find you…"_

"Hotel…"

"_But… isn't he…"_

"I booked a different room. 404." She told him softly, and he sighed with relief.

"_I'll be there soon sweetheart." _He told her, and then he hung up.

She rolled over on the floor she'd collapsed on, glancing at the door and then over at her bag, whimpering again as her sore arm brushed against the floor. Soon she heard a knock on the door and weakly pushed herself onto her feet, stumbling over and looking through the peep hole. When she saw who it was she opened the door immediately for him. He stepped through and she shut it behind him, turning to face him and lean back against the door.

He took in her dishevelled appearance, her sandy blonde hair was messy and her blue eyes had mascara and eyeliner smeared all around them because of her tears. Her eyes were red and her cheek was busily turning purple where she had been struck earlier in the day. Despite all of this, he couldn't help but find her beautiful. She was only small, barely 5'2" and petite, though she worked hard to stay that way. She had pale skin, and the bruise on her left arm stood out terribly against it.

"Oh sweetheart…" He whispered, and just opened his arms to her. She ran forwards and collapsed into him, sobbing softly into his chest as he gathered her up close to him and held her, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"He… he said I deserved it!" She exclaimed into the now wet material of his shirt, and he could feel her fingers clutching his tattooed biceps. "He's supposed… to look after me! Not… not take his side!"

She sounded a little bit hysterical, so he lead her over to the bed with him and sat down, pulling her onto his lap so he could cradle her against him.

"He's an idiot… he's wrong… and you're right. He **is** supposed to look after you… you didn't do anything wrong… and I'll look after you now."

The woman turned and nuzzled her face into the man's chest, leaving a trail of makeup behind that he really didn't care about. He tilted her head up a little so she would look him in the face. "Jelena… I'll look after you now… I promise." He then wiped some of her tears away with his thumbs.

This was the soft sensitive side of him that Jelena loved. The side that not many people got to see, and she was proud that she did, because it meant he cared about her, and she cared about him more than she would like to admit.

"But he's my brother…"

"I know…. I know sweetheart. I'm sorry…"

She sniffled a little bit and managed to stifle her tears, looking up into his concerned face, and his beautiful blue eyes. "Thanks…"

"You don't need to thank me Jelena…"

She smiled a little bit at him and then yawned, so he scooted back against the bed head, pulling her with him so she could lay against him. He knew her all too well, that she would need to feel that someone was there with her.

"Sleep." He told her, stroking her hair, and slowly she lowered her head against his chest, shutting her eyes to listen to his heartbeat. It was more soothing than anything to lay there like that, and soon she was fast asleep.

He could feel his anger bubbling within him though, the bruises on her face angered him, and all he wanted to do was find the man who'd given them to her and show him what pain really felt like, and when he was done with that he would find her brother and give him a taste of his boots. She didn't deserve to be turned away. Especially not by her brother, someone who was supposed to protect her until the end, someone who had promised to do that and then not come through.

He'd told her the abuse was her fault, that she'd probably deserved it. The look on her face cut deep within the man holding her's soul. It was like she had finally broken, her heart had shattered. She turned on her heel and ran.

He smiled slightly at the thought of what he'd done to her brother, though it was not nearly enough in his opinion. Landing those punches to his face had satisfied his anger in that moment though, and after searching backstage for her and not finding her he'd phoned her. When she said she was in a hotel room he panicked, not wanting her brother to be there with her, but she'd booked another room; she always was the smart one. Then to get there and see her in such a state…

He was pissed.

He looked down at her in his arms, still gently stroking her hair. She really was beautiful, and he thought he just might love her. He'd never told her that before, he'd always tried to ignore it, considering they were best friends, but looking at her now, and seeing just how close they were, he thought it might be something he should invest in, perhaps when she was a little happier.

She shifted a little bit against him, and he loosened his grip slightly so she could move, but settled his arms around her once more when she'd finished shifting. He then heard her sigh softly, and nuzzle his chest, though another look confirmed that she was still asleep. However, softly, his name escaped her lips and lingered on the air for a moment, floating, like music, to his ears.

"Randy…"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this! You might have guessed who it was from the beginning, since I used Randy's music, but I wasn't sure, so I figured I'd slip a name in ;)

Anyways! Please review, I love to hear from you and I try to reply to all my reviews! Plus, take the poll on my page!

Oh, and YES, I did have someone in mind for her brother when I was writing this, but I decided I'd leave him nameless in the end, and I think it's better that way. So, it's late here in Australia and I had better go to bed, gotta get up for Backlash tomorrow (I think it's today for you guys in America lol). Oh, and I'm so so so sorry I didn't update I'm Still Me today, I'll probably get around to it tomorrow if I'm not too hyped after Backlash. I love you guys! (If there is any major problems with this, I promise I'll fix them tomorrow lol.)


	2. Part II

**Authors Note: **I don't own anything except Jelena, the OC. Otherwise I would have a hell of a lot more money.

* * *

They Understand

Part II

"You listen to me you asshole, if you EVER come near her again I will not take responsibility for just what I will do to you…" The girl heard Randy hiss into the phone he held to his ear. She blinked sleepily and tilted her head. At that moment he seemed to notice she was awake and simply hung up the phone. She realised it was her phone.

"What's going on Randy?" She mumbled, confused, and watched as he stepped closer and sat beside her on the bed. He didn't say anything for a moment and it all came rushing back to her. "That was him wasn't it? My brother?"

"That man isn't good enough to be called your brother." He said, and anger bubbled low in his voice.

"But it was him, wasn't it?" Her voice was soft, and looking down at her, he nodded a bit.

"Yes Jelena, but I'm not going to let him come anywhere near you. Go take a shower and I'll take you out to breakfast, okay?"

She smiled a bit at him and nodded. She looked around and noticed all his stuff was in there "How did this all get here?"

"I asked John to drop it off here last night. I didn't want to leave you."

"Thanks Rand." She said softly, kissing his cheek before making her way to the bathroom and missing the faint blush her actions left behind on the lady killer's cheeks. She was different to the other women.

He blushed when he looked at her as she came out- he hadn't even realised she'd actually paused to take clothes in with her, but she looked stunning. She'd covered up the bruise on her face with some foundation, she was a make up wiz, and her blue eyes popped with the eyeliner around them. Her hair was natural and wavy, cascading gently over her shoulders, the way he liked it. She wore a nice, but casual button up shirt, it was white, and unbuttoned just far enough to give a slight view of some cleavage. A necklace rested delicately against her chest, and Randy remembered giving her the dragon with diamond eyes for her birthday. She wore black dress pants and a pair of boots. Swallowing, his eyes made their way to her face. She was blushing too.

"Do I look okay?" She asked softly, and he nodded eagerly.

"You look amazing 'Lena… You always look amazing."

She coloured more and gestured to the shower. "You uh… you wanna use it?"

"I won't be long" He promised, grabbing up some clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. He was true to his word, and came out dressed in his own black pants, and a black button up shirt that he'd purposely left partly unbuttoned. A chain rested on his chest, and just like he had bought the one Jelena was wearing, she had bought his, also for his birthday. She flushed again upon seeing him, and watched as he sat down to pull on his shoes. It was amazing, just looking at the man in front of her made her forget about the horrible day she had had just yesterday.

He stood and picked up his wallet and his phone, sliding them both into pockets before offering her his hand. She picked up her handbag and took the offered hand, his touch sending a tremor through her body as she automatically laced her fingers with his. She followed him out of the hotel room, nervous about seeing her brother, but feeling safe nonetheless with Randy there. She watched him as they walked along, totally confident in himself, but not cocky like his onscreen character. At least not anymore. When she had first met him he was truly cocky, and he had the notion that he could get any woman into bed. Her brother didn't even try to stop him, but she had proved a challenge. Soon enough he'd stopped playing silly games, and he and Jelena had become friends, but never anything more. That's when she met the man she had been dating until the day before. Randy had never liked him, and she wished now that she had listened to him, because not doing so turned out to be a mistake. She left him when he hit her, she may have put up with the yelling and screaming and the threats, but once he laid a hand on her it was all over. She wouldn't deal with it.

That's when she'd gone to her brother, she'd needed support, and although she and Randy were friends, obviously her brother was family. But to her utmost surprise her brother had taken her ex-boyfriends side and told her she deserved the abuse. It hurt her even more than the abuse did, especially when he topped it by striking her in the face. She didn't know if it was alcohol or not, but she didn't care. She felt broken. She ran.

She didn't know that Randy had landed a blow to her brother's face, but she wouldn't have cared if she did. There was a good reason for it and she knew Randy would never strike her. He'd never even come close, though he had yelled at her a couple of times, he'd always apologised afterwards.

She was drawn out of her thoughts as they walked out of the elevator, and her chest tightened when she saw her brother across the room. Unconsciously she gripped Randy's hand tighter within hers, and she felt Randy's hand squeeze her own reassuringly. He threw a dark glare at her brother, and slid his arm around her shoulder, leading her out of there confidently. Her brother didn't dare come after them, but she did notice the black eye he sported.

"Randy?" She asked when they were outside, and he glanced down at her, nodding to let her know he was listening. "Did you hit him?"

He shifted uncomfortably, but answered, "Yes. He hit you. He told you a bunch of shit, and he treated you like no brother should EVER treat a little sister…"

"Thanks." She murmured, pausing and tiptoeing to kiss Randy's cheek. He smiled and pulled her in close to his side.

"You're welcome sweetheart. You're welcome."

* * *

**Author's Note: **And so now it is a TWO shot.

Perhaps I should make it a THREE shot?

Let me know what you think in a review, I love to hear from you guys! Feel free to ask questions or make story/one shot requests as well :)


End file.
